In many applications, it is desirable to have a fuel filtration system in which the flow of fuel to an engine is prevented if no filter cartridge is installed, or if an incorrect filter cartridge is installed. The operation of an engine with no filter cartridge installed or with an incorrect filter cartridge installed may result in a degradation of engine performance or permanent damage to the engine. Tampering with a no filter no run fluid filtration system may allow the operation of an engine with no filter cartridge installed or with an incorrect filter cartridge installed. Fluid filtration systems may also include a priming mechanism configured to move fluid through the fluid filtration system for the purposes of priming the fluid filtration system for operation.
As shown in FIG. 1, some conventional fluid filtration systems may include both a priming pump system and a flow restriction valve configured to prevent fluid flow through the fluid filtration system when no filter cartridge or an incorrect filter cartridge is installed in the system. In such conventional fluid filtration systems, the fluid filtration system may include a flow restriction valve body 10, a priming pump valve body 20, and a priming plunger assembly 30. The flow restriction valve body 10 and the priming pump valve body 20 are formed as separate components. The flow restriction valve body 10 of the pre-existing fluid filtration systems is susceptible to tampering, which may result in fluid flow through the fluid filtration system in the absence of a designated filter cartridge.